


Choices

by eleanortheprincess



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, mention of bellarke, not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanortheprincess/pseuds/eleanortheprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things aren’t meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic. I didn't really like it but...

It starts two weeks after their broke up. Clarke is done with everything and decides to go to a party and get high because she couldn’t care less.   
When she gets home, four hours and more than fifteen drinks later, she can’t barely stant still and Octavia is still awake waiting for her with an worried look on her face. Before she can say anything, Clarke starts to throw up. 

******   
The same scenario happens over the next two months and, at some point, Octavia can’t take it anymore. So, when Clarke calls her, pretty drunk as usually, asking to pick her up at a party, Octavia calls Bellamy and says he has to put an end to it because it’s his fault after all.   
Bellamy found her lying on the street in a short pink dress and, at first, he isn’t sure if it’s really her. So he comes close and call her name.   
“Clarke, time to go home.”   
The blond girl sits on the street and points her fingers to him. “You’re not Octavia! I called Octavia!”   
“Well princess, Octavia has her own life and can’t pick you up at parties every time you call her. Now let’s go.”   
“Don’t you call me princess, you lost the right to do that a long time ago. I’m not going anywhere with you.”   
“Are you really going to make me carry you Clarke?” He says and it’s obvious he’s upset. It’s not his fault if now she likes to party and to drink like there’s no tomorrow. He should be sleeping now, not picking up a drink Clarke.   
But she wasn’t always like this. Of course she always liked to drink but he was hable to count in just one hand the numbers of times she was so drunk that she couldn’t get up. Now, four months after their break up, he had lost the count; Clarke had been drunk almost every weekend since that.   
Bellamy didn’t like it, in fact it made him miserable. But what could he do? Get back with her? No, it would never happen. He broke up with her because he wants her to be suceded and to have a good life, the life she deserves; and, in hid mind, the life he was hable to give to her wasn’t good enough, he wasn’t good enough to her. And they weren’t good together, they made each other bad.   
After staring at his angry face for a really long time, Clarke decides that the best for the two of them is to her go with him. So she starts to try to walk but almost falls. Before she can kiss the ground Bellamy’s hands are on her and now he’s supporting her, this is the only way she can walk. She tries to ignore how much she missed his touch and he tries to ignore how much he missed touching her.   
Yes, they still loved each other. But some things aren’t meant to be after all.


End file.
